Fireworks
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon head to the Marigold Park to see the fireworks, but Laney gets a whole lot more than she expected in this Fourth of July special fanfic.


In front of Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon, was a huge field packed with people on their chairs, others on blankets. The huge field of light green grass complimented the stunning night sky filled with amazing stars.

All four sets of eyes were wide, taking in the beautiful view.

"Your father chose a good place to watch the fireworks, Core" Laney stated.

"_Good?!" _Kon scoffed. "It's AMAZING!".

"Except for the mosquitos" Kin said. "Good thing I bought this repellent for the trip, use with care".

"You kids have fun while I set up the blankets and chairs" Mr. Riffin said.

"How come Trina didn't come again?" Kon asked Corey as he applied the mosquito repellent to himself.

"Well-"

**Flashback Transition!**

_"Marigold Park?" Laney said with excitement. "I haven't been there since I was like, 6!"._

_"We've always been busy trying to beat the Newmans at finding gigs" Kin pointed out to Corey as they got their shoes on for the drive to Marigold Park._

_"...Wait. Don't tell me we booked a gig to play there!" Kon gasped._

_"Chill, guys" Corey said, receiving a glare from Laney. "We will not __this time, its Fourth of July!"_

_"Good" Laney said. "I can't _wait_ for the fireworks."_

_"I know you're being sarcastic, Laney" Corey sighed. "But don't worry, I'll _make _you like the Fourth of July. I **promise."**_

_"Where are you guys going?" Trina's head popped out of her room. "Is it another gig?"_

_"Do you live for ruining our gigs, Trina?!" Corey snapped. "No, we're heading to Marigold Park to enjoy our Fourth of July! Dad, is she coming with us?!"_

_"Totes not" Trina replied. "I'll be going to where Nick is spending his Fourth of July, MINA!"_

_"Yes?" Mina replied timidly._

_"Get my stuff, we're heading out" Trina replied. "As if I'm going to ride the family car with these losers today."_

_"Most certainly, Trina" Mina went into Trina's room and returned with her stuff. They took off._

**Back to Present Transition!**

"Darn it! A mosquito!" Laney hissed. "Kin?! I thought you said these were going to _work!"_

"I thought they did" Kin replied. "It's working for me."

"Maybe it doesn't work for those who have a _sour attitude"_ Kon muttered.

Laney looked at him with wild eyes.

"RUN!" Kon started running, but Laney tackled him and started beating him with a random umbrella she found on the ground.

"Lanes!" Corey pulled Laney off of Kon. "Beating up Kon isn't going to help, OK?"

"Fine" Laney muttered. "I'm still not having fun."

"You will, I promise!" Corey said, putting his hands on Laney's shoulders. "It _will _be fun!"

Laney rolled her eyes.

_Maybe if you actually started seeing how I feel about you, I might._

"Did your dad bring any food?" Kon asked gingerly.

"Just a few snacks" Corey replied.

"I thought I'd see you losers here!"

_"Trina?!" _Corey gasped. "But I thought you were searching for Nick!"

"I was, and he's _here" _Trina replied. "MINA! Go set up the blankets!"

"Yes, Trina" Mina left. Trina turned and glared at Grojband.

"_Losers" _Trina sneered before she walked away. Laney froze and got angry.

"What did you _just say?!" _Laney snarled. "COME BACK HERE!"

"Laney, stop!" Corey held Laney back. "You don't always need to be our guard dog."

"Guard dog?" Laney sat on the grass. "Is that really what you _think _of me?"

"Not at all!" Corey wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her left shoulder. "Now, c'mon! The fireworks are going to start."

Corey got up and followed Kin and Kon. Laney saw a blue hair left on her shoulder.

_So close, yet so far._

Laney's eyes widened when she saw a shooting star.

_Make a wish!_

_No! That's so cliché!_

_Just do it!_

_Fine, as long as no one knows...I wish Corey would love me and realize how I feel about him._

_Good wish._

"Coming, Laney?" Corey called from afar.

"Coming!" Laney got up and sprinted to the spot where they were at. She felt a silky blanket fall on her shoulders.

She looked up to see Corey smiling at her.

"To repel the mosquitoes-" then Corey whispered: _"From your beauty"_

Laney froze, the blanket slipping from her shoulders.

_Did I hear him right?! No, he must have said something else._

Then the fireworks shot into the sky, vivid colors spilling everywhere. Laney felt visually amazed.

_It's just like every year, chill Laney!_

Corey was sitting beside Laney, the silliest grin on his face. His eyes adverted to somewhere else and his grin grew wider.

_What's he playing at?_

Then Laney saw it. It was a small stage where people were waiting anxiously.

"Corey?" Laney said skeptically. "I thought you said we weren't playing!"

"Not you guys!" Corey threw his arms around Laney's shoulders. "Just me, it's a solo to a _special someone..."_

"Cool!" Kon said next to Corey. "First, where's your instrument? And next, who's the special girl?"

"My instrument's behind stage and..the girl...I can't say" Corey looked at Kin and Kon and hugged Laney tighter. "Not yet."

Laney felt a knot of pleasure in her body.

_But is it...me? It has to be! But he's killing me! I need to know now!_

_But what if it isn't? What if I'm losing my only chance to tell him how I feel?_

_I guess I have to risk it and not tell him._

"Your thoughts, Lanes?" Corey asked with a smirk on his face. Laney felt her body get hot, yet she froze up.

"Uh-uh-uh" Laney felt her face go red. "Cool, Corey?"

Corey's smirk grew wider and he got up and walked up the stage, a huge smile of triumph on his face.

_OK, it HAS to be me! But why am I still worried?_

"This is out to a special someone!" Corey's smile was wide. "To give her an excellent fourth of July!"

The crowd screamed in excitement while others made "Aw" noises.

* * *

**My Little Firework(Made by me)**

**Oh, oh, oh**

**You light up my world**

**You make the stars seem so dreary**

**You make my life so cheery**

**I want to light you up**

**I want to light you up**

**Cause you are my little firework**

**Brighter than the sun**

**My little firework**

**You're so high**

**And yet you're so down to earth!**

**My little firework**

**My little firework**

**You're a beautiful blazing red!**

**I want to know what's ahead**

**Do you love me?**

**The way I do?**

**Cause there's no girl as beautiful as you!**

**Cause you are my little firework**

**Brighter than the sun**

**My little firework**

**You're so high**

**And yet so down to earth!**

**My little firework**

**My little firework**

**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**

**I love you more than I bear!**

**May I join you?**

**On your little adventure up the skies!**

**Cause you _are my little firework_**

**BRIGHTER THAN THE SUN!**

* * *

The crowds cheered as a light appeared in the crowd and moved like it was on the hunt.

_It's searching for Corey's special someone!_

The light headed towards Laney.

And went right past her.

Laney felt like she was hit by a baseball bat.

_It wasn't me? I guess it's some other redhead...well._

Laney wanted to cry, she wanted to sob. But she didn't, not in front of Corey.

Than she went blind.

She covered her eyes. Her temporary blindness disappeared and she felt the light shining on her. She couldn't believe it.

She looked around her(since she was in the middle of the crowd) and saw dozens of envious faces.

Laney's eyes than adverted to the stage where Corey was at. He had the huge grin on his face, it was huge.

He gestured for her to come up stage as soon as he finished his song.

_Is he for real? Is this a dream, or a prank?_

Laney felt wobbly as she got up on stage. Corey took Laney's hand and they were staring into each other's eyes.

_Is this a late April Fool's joke? He's done them before. No. He wouldn't embarrass me in front of a hundred people._

"Laney" Corey said. "I...wrote this song for _you."_

Than it hit Laney.

"You wrote your own lyrics!" Laney clasped her hands together. Corey put his finger to her lips.

"Hush" Corey said. "We wouldn't want anybody knowing our band's secret."

"Oh, right" Laney's eyes than widened. "What do you...mean by this song? What does this mean for us?"

Laney realized how bold her second question was and she almost cringed.

Corey gave a soft laugh.

"It means this" Corey than pressed his lips against hers.

Laney was so stunned at Corey's move, that she almost forgot that a hundred people were watching and gawking. The crowd cheered.

Corey's hands wrapped around Laney's waist as he pulled her closer. He pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

_I really hope this isn't a dream! That would be terrible!_

Laney's right eye opened as she spotted Kin and Kon, their jaws wide open.

_I wonder what it will mean for the band? Nothing bad, I hope._

The last thing Laney remembered was the loud cheers of the crowd.

* * *

Laney felt her hair a mess as she sat up on whatever she was on.

She felt her heart drop as she noticed she was on her bed.

_Oh no! It was another dream! Man, THIS SUCKS!_

Her phone vibrated.

_Well, gotta face reality I guess..._

She picked up her phone.

**Corey: Hey girlfriend! Have you regained consciousness from last night?**

**Laney: What, did July 4th pass already? This is kinda embarrassing...but I thought all of last night was a dream**

**Corey: You're cute when you're confused, you know that, Lanes?**

**Laney: I guess...so are we dating?**

**Corey: If that's what you want, my little firework**

**Laney:**

**Laney:**

**Corey: Lanes? Are you still there?**

**Laney: Yes, I'm still here. And...I'd love to be your girlfriend**

**Corey: That's awesome, Lanes. I love you**

**Laney: I love you too!**

Laney hung up, she felt her heart rise and her mind whirl.

_I cannot believe it, Corey is my boyfriend. I feel...happy._

Laney felt happiness bubble up, she never felt more happy.

She than remembered the shooting star.

_I fell for the "make a wish" cliché, but I don't care. Corey's my boyfriend now._

Her parents showed up, they told her she passed out on the stage and Corey carried her to the car.

Her mother was ecstatic and told her she was growing up. Her father had been relieved that it was Corey out of all guys and not some jerk at her school.

She got out of her pajamas and into her clothes. She felt an extra spring in her steps as she hopped out of her room.

_I wonder what's ahead for us, and I wouldn't be surprised if Trina tried to drive a wedge between us, or if Kin and Kon get bothered by it._

_But I'm sure Corey already thought about that, and I love him._

_Thanks Corey. It was a fun Fourth of July._

* * *

Corey sat on the couch as he send a message to his new girlfriend.

"Is she coming?" Kin asked.

"Yeah, she is" Corey's goofy grin returned to his face.

"I can't believe Laney's been a girl all this time!" Kon gasped. "I started freaking out when you kissed hi-her."

Corey glared at Kon.

"OK, I'll shut up now" Kon said as he ran to the fridge for food.

Corey smiled as the silhouette of his girlfriend appeared.

_I love you more than you would know, Lanes. That's why I wished to win you over when that shooting star appeared, and I did._

_I love you and I always will, my little firework_

* * *

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
